<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inked by dontcare77ghj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474224">Inked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj'>dontcare77ghj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass, Badass Reader, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Sarcasm, Smoking, Tattooed Reader, Tattoos, inked reader, tattoo artist - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Avengers, Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha x reader x Wanda</p>
<p>"You know those cause cancer, right?" Mal asked, entering your office. "And you're gonna stink out your office."</p>
<p>"The window's open." You shrugged, exhaling slowly and sending the smoke out the open window. "And you and I both know, cancer isn't something I'm scared of."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, death licks your boots." Mal rolled her eyes, blowing a strand of blue hair out of her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going on break, Blaine's with a customer, and we've got a walk-in."</p>
<p>"I'll handle it." You promised, putting out your cigarette. "You going to pick up Erin?" You asked the younger girl.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm gonna drop her off with a neighbor. May offered and wouldn't let me refuse." She told you.</p>
<p>"Well, here. Get Erin something sweet for me." You said, shoving a twenty into her hands.</p>
<p>"Y/N, I can't." Mal started, trying to give you the money back.</p>
<p>"I insist." You cut her off. "I want to be her favorite aunt." You shrugged, forcing her to curl her fingers around the money. "Go, get your kid, and give her a hug for me."</p>
<p>"Will do, boss." She nodded before leaving.</p>
<p>"Hi, welcome to SkinPolish. How can I help you?" You asked, entering the main room to see the back of a man. He was looking over the walls of the store but turned at your entrance.</p>
<p>"Just so you know, I'm not here to get stabbed a thousand times," Clint told you with a grin.</p>
<p>"I think your day job provides you with enough of that." You joked, wrapping your arms around him. Clint chuckled as he returned your hug, pulling you close. "It's been too long, geezer."</p>
<p>"I know, you've got at least four more tattoos since the last time I saw you, you hoodlum." Clint teased you.</p>
<p>"It's been two years, Clint. Some of us had to change our identities." You reminded him, pulling back. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"I need your help." He told you.</p>
<p>"Blaine, watch the shop." You said without taking your eyes off the man before you.</p>
<p>"You got it, Y/N!"</p>
<p>"Follow me." You told Clint. You led Clint out of the front of the store and into your office. "Clint, I left when SHIELD fell. I handed in my clearance and took off." You said, lighting another cigarette. "I'm not doing any more work for them."</p>
<p>"Don't be like that." Clint groaned, sitting on your desk. </p>
<p>"First off, get the fuck off my desk. Where are the manners Laura shoved down your throat? And secondly, I can't come back. Fucking HYDRA was running SHIELD for years, and none of us knew. All our information was in their hands. Who knows what they took? I have people I care about, Clint. I can't risk anyone's lives." You told him.</p>
<p>"I'm not asking you to do anything for SHIELD. I'm asking you to help the Avengers." Clint explained.</p>
<p>"Even better, a more public job." You scoffed. "Clint, we're friends. We've been through a lot. I get why you're here, but why the fuck would I risk the people I care about for another mission?"</p>
<p>"Argentina." He said simply.</p>
<p>"That is a dick move, and you know it." You groaned, finishing your smoke.  </p>
<p>"I do know it, but I have to use it. We need your help." Clint said, rising from your desk to stand in front of you. "We need your help, kid. I wouldn't be asking if I had another choice." </p>
<p>"Fine." You relented after a minute. "When do you need me?"</p>
<p>"Tomorrow," Clint told you. "I'll pick you up." He added before going to leave.</p>
<p>"You don't know where I live." You protested.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I do." Clint corrected you. "I'll see you at nine." He said, and with that, he was gone.</p>
<p>"Fuck me." You sighed, rubbing your hand across your face.</p>
<p>"Remind me why I agreed to this again?" You asked, watching as the Avengers Compound grew closer through the window.</p>
<p>"Because you love me," Clint responded cheekily.</p>
<p>"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." You rolled your eyes. "You never even told me what I'm needed for."</p>
<p>"Briefing's in half-hour," Clint told you. "Which gives you enough time to get acquainted with everyone." He added as the car slowed to a stop.</p>
<p>"You know how I feel about crowds of people." </p>
<p>"It's not a crowd. It's the team and Maria. You're fine, kid, I promise." He said.</p>
<p>"Fine, let's get this over with." You sighed, unclicking your belt.</p>
<p>"Avengers!" Clint called as the two of you moved further into the maze of a building. "I have a surprise for you all!" </p>
<p>"Is it a unicorn?" A male voice asked as you both entered what looked to be a meeting room.</p>
<p>"Even better. Gentlemen, and Wanda,"</p>
<p>"Smooth Barton." A redhead coughed.</p>
<p>"This is Y/N L/N." Clint continued his introduction. "A specialist in all fields, especially disguise, and the only reason we might do our job today."</p>
<p>"Oh, so I'm doing your work for you again, Barton? Nothing's changed, I see." You commented. </p>
<p>"Hey! That's not true! Name one time that's ever been true!"</p>
<p>"I can list fifty off the top of my head." You said, raising a brow at him.</p>
<p>"I can add sixty-seven to your list." The redhead piped in. "Natasha Romanoff." She introduced herself.</p>
<p>"Pleasure Agent Romanoff." You smiled. "C'mon Barton, formal introductions, please."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Barton. Introduce us." </p>
<p>"Y/N, this is Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Wanda." Clint gestured. "Are you all satisfied?"</p>
<p>"Not particularly, since you still haven't told me what you need my help for." You said, crossing your arms.</p>
<p>"You haven't even told her that. Jesus Barton." Wanda snorted.</p>
<p>"I was getting to that. I was waiting for you all to meet." Clint whined. </p>
<p>"Well, we're met." You said, taking an empty seat beside Natasha. "C'mon, what am I doing here?"</p>
<p>"There's a gala tonight," Natasha said, handing you a file. "A man named Jayden Reeds is going to be in attendance. Reeds has stock in several large companies, but that's just a front. Reeds actually has ties to HYDRA and deals in human trafficking. From what we've gathered, Reeds kidnaps people who will seemingly not be missed. They're then delivered to HYDRA bases around the world and never heard from again."</p>
<p>"Am I here to kill him? Because I can get behind that." You said, shaking your head.</p>
<p>"Wait till you hear the rest," Clint told you.</p>
<p>"There is a possibility Reeds also has his own collection. He's been spotted with several women who have all disappeared shortly after."</p>
<p>"What's the connection between them?" You asked.</p>
<p>"They're all French brunettes."</p>
<p>"So let me guess, my job is to go undercover tonight and see if he takes the bait. And when he does, I bring him in."</p>
<p>"Bingo Boingo," Tony told you.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess I better find a long sleeve dress. Oh, and maybe a wig."</p>
<p>"You know, if I didn't know better, I would have assumed your accent was real myself," Wanda commented later that night.</p>
<p>The mission had gone as smoothly as could be. Reeds had fallen for your act believing you to be a young French brunette on vacation in America's busiest city.</p>
<p>You hadn't even needed to corner him as he'd followed you into a woman's bathroom with two other men. </p>
<p>You hadn't given any of them a chance to move or say anything before you had them unconscious on the ground.</p>
<p>Now you were heading home, still decked out in your gala gown, with Natasha, Wanda, Clint, and Tony.</p>
<p>"It's not that good. No matter how much I practice, even my Italian's better than my French." You shrugged.</p>
<p>"Not that good?" Tony snorted, glancing at you in the rearview mirror. "Sweetheart, if I weren't engaged and I met you in Paris, I'd take you back to Hotel Plaza Athenee and show you a time."</p>
<p>"Cute, Starky boy, but you're not my type."</p>
<p>"I'm everyone's type."</p>
<p>"Sorry, hon, but I like women." You told him. "This is my stop." You added as Tony pulled over.</p>
<p>"You live here?" Natasha asked, looking around the neighborhood in distaste. You could understand her aversion to the area. Any one of your neighbors would move in an instant if given the choice.</p>
<p>"Yep." You said, unclicking your belt. "Been here since SHIELD crashed."</p>
<p>"Did SHIELD pay this bad?" Tony questioned you.</p>
<p>"SHIELD pay wasn't great, but it was something. I saved most of it, but a lot of it went to making sure Y/N Smith, the tattoo artist from the wrong side, wasn't connected with Y/N L/N, SHIELD agent." You shrugged. "Didn't see a point in moving after." You added. "This was fun. We should do it again sometime." You said, sliding out and holding the door open.</p>
<p>"We'll give you a call if we need someone to do all the work for us." Clint nodded.</p>
<p>"Great. Come by the shop if you ever want a free tattoo. Clint knows where it is." </p>
<p>A part of you was sure you wouldn't see any of the team again. They led much more busy lives than you did, and their schedules were forever changing.</p>
<p>So imagine your surprise when Natasha and Wanda entered your shop the next day just to simply chat. And they continued to do so for a week. Sometimes Clint would come, Steve had popped in for a few minutes while on a run, but Natasha and Wanda visited every day. </p>
<p>On the seventh day, the two came in at one in the afternoon with Tony.</p>
<p>"Hey, Tony. I didn't know you were coming to lunch with us." You said, continuing to lock up the shop. "I'll be ready in a couple minutes."</p>
<p>"Great, but there's been a slight change of plans," Natasha said, watching you closely.</p>
<p>"As long as foods still involved, I won't be too bothered." You shrugged.</p>
<p>"Food is involved. It's just going to take us a while to get to it." Tony cryptically informed you.</p>
<p>"Guys, I'm running on twenty minutes of sleep and caffeine. Please, no cryptics." You sighed, narrowing your eyes at the three.</p>
<p>"Relax, we're not trying to hurt your head." Tony chuckled. "We have something to tell you."</p>
<p>"But first, step this way, away from any possibly hidden weapons," Natasha said, gesturing you forward. "No-one should get a knife to the head because they shocked you."</p>
<p>"Haha." You rolled your eyes, walking forward. "For the record, I did that once. And Clint caught it." You added. "What did you three do?"</p>
<p>"Technically, Tony did it," Wanda said, pointing a thumb at the billionaire.</p>
<p>"Real smooth, Sabrina." Tony scoffed. "Alright, yes, I did this, but I did it out of pure kindness."</p>
<p>"Did what?" </p>
<p>"I've had all your stuff moved out of your apartment. I've had it moved into a spare room in the Compound," Tony announced. </p>
<p>"Put it back, Tony." You demanded, crossing your arms. "My things aren't yours to touch."</p>
<p>"You live in a shitty neighborhood." Tony defended himself. "You have eight security systems of your own just to keep yourself safe. You won't find a new place of your own volition, so I found one for you."</p>
<p>"Tony, you moved my things into the Avengers Compound." You sighed. "I'm not an Avenger."</p>
<p>"Yet." Tony cut you off. "You are more than qualified to join the team. The way you helped us the other night, the way you took those men out and got the information quicker than we would have done. You can be an Avenger."</p>
<p>"I'm not risking those closest to me." You shook your head. "I gave up Y/N L/N when I left SHIELD. I have people in my life now, civilian people, who could get hurt because of me."</p>
<p>"Than don't let them," Natasha said. "I've been through your records, know how many people you helped and protected. Protect those you love just as you did all the strangers. You can still lead this life as well as one where you can protect people again."</p>
<p>"At least try temporarily," Wanda suggested. "Give it a month trial period and see if you can remember what it feels like. If it doesn't work out, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. And if it does work, you can join our team. Please." She added, giving you puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>"Fine. A trial period." You sighed, pushing your hair back. "But no more using those eyes. It's evil, and you know it." You said, pointing at the witch.</p>
<p>"Yes, she does." Natasha smiled, putting her arm around her girlfriend's waist. "C'mon, there's a car waiting to take us back to the Compound."</p>
<p>"Where Tony ordered lunch," Wanda added, putting her hand out to you to take.</p>
<p>"At least he did one thing right." You joked, taking her petite hand.</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>You had been staying at the Compound for almost a month. There were four days before the end of your trial period, but you hadn't made your decision yet. </p>
<p>There was still a part of you that thought it would no longer be safe for the civilians in your life if you joined the team. If you entered the Avengers, you might have to give up this identity and everything and everyone that came with it.</p>
<p>But there was something about being around the team that ignited a spark within you. A spark you long thought had burned out. You longed for adventure, for that adrenaline rush that came with being undercover and the pride you felt at helping someone. </p>
<p>You were torn between two worlds. Torn between two personalities.</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ, you smell like an ashtray," Natasha complained as she suddenly appeared by your side. You snapped out of your daze just in time to see Natasha take the smoke out of your hand and take a drag for herself.</p>
<p>"Didn't know you smoked." You commented, watching her exhale the smoke slowly.</p>
<p>"I don't. Not anymore." Natasha shook her head. "Just couldn't resist."</p>
<p>"Don't expect me to kiss you until you brush your teeth," Wanda said, skipping into the room and crossing her arms as she stared at the two of you. "I want a tattoo." She announced, staring you dead in the eye.</p>
<p>"Okay. Do you want me to find a parlor for you in the morning? I have a couple friends who owe me a favor or two." You suggested.</p>
<p>"No, I want you to do it," Wanda told you firmly. "As soon as possible if you would." </p>
<p>"And you're sure about this?" You asked, raising a brow. "You're sure you want a tattoo and that you want me to do it?"</p>
<p>"Yes." She nodded.</p>
<p>"Alright, then. Follow me." You said, leading the two back into the Compound and into your room.</p>
<p>"You have a gun and inks in your room?" Natasha asked, looking your makeshift parlor over.</p>
<p>"Yep. Set it up the night I arrived, gave myself this the next." You said, lifting your shirt to reveal the healing tattoo on your hip.</p>
<p>"Geez, you know most people drink a bottle of scotch to welcome themselves to a new place? Not give themselves a tattoo." Natasha informed you.</p>
<p>"Probably." You nodded, beginning to set up your station. "Okay, Wanda, what did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"I want the words, 'Ty namnogo bol'she' to wrap around my wrist," Wanda said, tracing around her thin wrist with her finger.</p>
<p>"Alright, I can definitely do that. But you might have to write it down for me. My Russian's not that great." You informed her.</p>
<p>"We'll have to work on that," Natasha said as Wanda began to write it down.</p>
<p>"Alright." You began after Wanda handed you the spelling. "Let's get started."</p>
<p>"I love it." Wanda smiled, watching as you gently wrapped her wrist. "It's perfect." </p>
<p>"I like to do my best." You grinned, putting the last of the tape down. "Make sure that stays moist. And do not scratch it under any circumstances." You instructed her as you began to shove your equipment away in plastic tubs.</p>
<p>"You need a better system," Natasha commented. "Yours is kind of a mess."</p>
<p>"I'll update my system when I change this room around." You said, looking around the nearly bare room. Everything you owned was in plastic tubs or bags. You hadn't been bothered to unpack yet.</p>
<p>"Does that mean you're planning on staying?" Natasha asked. "Have you made your decision yet? To join the team or not?"</p>
<p>"Not yet. I'm still trying to decide." You sighed, leaning against the wall. "I like not giving a shit. I like waking up in the morning and paying too much for a shitty cup of coffee. I like going to work and being around people who've never had to see the shit we have. I like not having to feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders, but I miss it. </p>
<p>I miss being a part of a team. I liked saving people. I enjoyed going on missions, creating new personas to get what I needed done. I miss being around people who've seen the shit I have. Who know what the weight of the world feels like. </p>
<p>Now I don't where to go. What I need more in my life." You told them.</p>
<p>"We told you, you don't need to pick one world," Wanda said, standing from her stool. "You can still save people and drink over-priced coffee. You can still be with people who share your trauma and be with those who don't. You don't have to pick one world."</p>
<p>"Can we help your decision along by us asking you out to dinner?" Natasha asked, breaking your pensive silence.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" You asked, for once being taken aback by another person. "I think I went temporarily deaf there. Can you repeat yourself?"</p>
<p>"Let us take you on a date," Natasha repeated slowly. "We were thinking about dinner and wine and then a night at the opera." She said, causing your nose to scrunch up without thought.</p>
<p>"She's kidding." Wanda giggled. "Actually, we were thinking we get a couple beers, order a pizza, and watch a movie in our room."</p>
<p>"Can I pick the movie?" You asked her.</p>
<p>"With your crappy taste, no." Wanda shook her head.</p>
<p>"Okay, now she's kidding," Natasha said, taking three steps forward to stand beside her girlfriend. "Of course, you can pick the movie."</p>
<p>"And this wouldn't hurt your relationship?" You asked tentatively. "I wouldn't ruin what you already have?"</p>
<p>"You could only add." Wanda smiled.</p>
<p>"So, what do you say? You wanna go on a date with us?" Natasha questioned you.</p>
<p>"I'd love to."</p>
<p>"Go away.” You groaned, rolling away and under the covers into Natasha’s body.</p>
<p>“Wakey, wakey. Up and at ‘em you two.” Wanda ordered, pulling the blankets off the pair of you. </p>
<p>“Wanda!” </p>
<p>“Both of you will forgive me when I tell you I have coffee.” Wanda rolled her eyes, sitting on the bed beside you.</p>
<p>“The overpriced kind?”</p>
<p>“What other kind is there?” Wanda asked. “C’mon sit up or no coffee for either of you.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, we’re up.” Natasha said, sitting up with you on her chest. “Thank you, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>“I love you.” You groaned after taking the first sip of your steaming beverage.</p>
<p>“Are you talking to me or the coffee?” </p>
<p>“Can’t it be both?” You shrugged before grabbing her hand and kissing her palm softly.</p>
<p>“As long as there’s love for me too, it can.” Natasha told you.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Nat.” You promised, kissing her collarbone.</p>
<p>“After today’s meeting, I want you to give me a tattoo.” Natasha announced. “I don’t care where is is, but I want ‘YA zasluzhivayu lyubvi’.” She told you. </p>
<p>“Alright then. I like this plan.” You smiled, looking up at your girlfriend. “You know I think I’m due for some new ink myself.”</p>
<p>“What are you gonna do?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe you can choose for me.” You shrugged. “I trust you both, always.”</p>
<p>Once, you left SHIELD and it’s lifestyle behind. And then one day Clint Barton walked into your shop and brought you back into it. </p>
<p>He brought you back to the life you missed and brought you to Natasha and Wanda.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>